Vairosean/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Demons hail from deep in the mind of humans... And the mind of humans fears many things from the deep. The sea demons had been a monstrously powerful force during the demon war, sinking fleet after fleet - from the elegant vessels of men to the enormous steamboats of the Zwergen, none could resist them. Commerce grund to a halt. Islands became powerless against the increasingly ferocious demon attacks. The living withdrew from the seas as coasts suffered attack after attack. Near the end of the war, the seas of Magnifide were firmly under demonic control. Hulking scaled behemoths crawled the bottom floor alongside hordes of froglike creatures while giant arthropods cast spells that could boil as well as freeze the seas. Hydras and salamanders passed from legend into reality. But among all these monsters, none were as feared as the sirens - the sea demons' beacon of destruction, whose voice broke ships and whose choruses broke harbors as the shockwaves of their voice raised tidal waves and columns of high-pressured water. But the war was not to be won in the sea, and as history records it, the demons were eventually banished... There is no water in the Duskrealm. The sea demons, out of their element, either tried to adapt or let themselves waste away, hating the defeat of their land counterparts while being considered ultimately useless for the war effort. But no humiliation was as great as that of the sirens: once heralds of reckless destruction, now with frail bodies shriveling in the duskrealm's heat and dispossessed of what gave them their power, seemingly forever. Vairosean, however, refused to believe that all was lost. If the voice of sirens is only strong in the water, she reasoned, then she would have to bring it to land somehow, and if - no, when - the demons got out of this prison and exacted their revenge, nowhere would be safe from them. There is no water in the Duskrealm, but there is plenty of metal. Demonsmiths were still producing plenty of engines of war and devastating magic weapons in prevision of the hoped for escape. Vairosean crawled and slithered between the forges and factories, observing from the shadows, stealing materials, watching, learning. She kept doing this for decades until she deemed her skill was sufficient to start working on her grand oeuvre. Such work could not be done discretly, and soon demons gathered around her workshop to mock her; what could the siren be working on, and how could it be more useful than the most useless of sea demons? But some sea demons themselves also started gathering - sirens especially. Hope might be a faint word when used by a demon, but Vairosean's work gave them hope - hope for further destruction. It was not to be completed, however, until after the gate to Magnifide was opened by the Duskbringers; yet, one day, all for miles around turned their head as an immense shockwave travelled through the land. Vairosean's shack was knocked down, and there she was, riding on the war machine she had sought to create - her monstrous voice amplified manifold by it. "Let's roll", said Vairosean... ...And the earth began to shake. Trivia